


Birthday Wish written for bassez_day on Livejournal

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Birthday Wish written for bassez_day on Livejournal

Written for bassez_day , August 4th, 2007, and also for the prompt # 039 for my set2music table.

This fic is unbetaed, due to time constraints, so please let me know if you see anything off or wrong. :) TIA

JC sat quietly at the table, running slim fingers through the moisture left on the table where his drink had sat. He sipped at his Pink Panties and watched the bodies mingling on the dance floor. The bass beat rippled through his body like a tidal wave, beckoning him out to the floor. He'd been planning a night out for a while, but probably wouldn't have come out tonight if AJ hadn't pleaded. With a final "you're coming and that's that' from his friend, JC decided that he might as well just give in. AJ had been known to sabotage his paintings in the past, and JC didn't doubt for a moment that he'd do it again.

AJ had come over a couple of hours early to make sure JC got ready and didn't chicken out about going. Most of his clothes were paint stained and torn, but JC kept his good clubbing clothes at the back of his closet so he wouldn't grab them when he was distracted by painting. After AJ had said 'No' about everything he'd picked out, JC had finally gone to take his shower and let AJ choose what he was going to wear. When he'd finally been allowed to get dressed, he was ready to kill AJ. His friend had chosen the most flamboyant clothes in his closet; a pair of smooth, black, leather pants with diamond shaped cut-outs all down the legs and over the ass, and a white sheer shirt with embroidered stars on it. JC had finished the look with eyeliner and a bit of glitter lotion that he'd smeared all over his exposed skin and on his chest as well. The flecks of glitter would shine brightly, even through the shirt, in the lights at the club.

He took another swallow of the drink before putting it down on the table, centering it on the water ring already there. JC stood, tapped AJ's shoulder, and leaned down so AJ would hear him over the thump of the music.

"I'm gonna go dance, cat. I'll catch up with you later." Not waiting for AJ's answer, JC headed for the floor where the beat seemed to call his name. The owner of Passions, Kevin, was bisexual and had tried to make a place where people from all walks of life could come, hang out and not be judged by who they danced with or came and left with. JC took advantage of this as he made his way to the middle of the floor, stopping occasionally to dance with anyone who caught his eye. He'd stopped quite a few times to grind against the other dancers, male and female alike, by the time he made it to the center of the floor and let the music finish taking over his mind.

After about five or six songs, JC was thirsty and sweaty, curly hair nearly glued to his head and the sides and back of his neck, and desperately in need of another drink. He began to make his way back to the table where he'd left his glass and AJ, dancing his way across the floor again, but not putting as much effort into it as he had on his way out there.

Arriving back at the booth AJ had grabbed for them when they'd gotten there, JC saw that AJ must have decided to switch tables or leave with someone, which was one of the reasons JC didn't like to come clubbing with him. AJ was gone, as was JC's glass, and there were other people sitting there now, a whole group, sipping at their own drinks and laughing. JC scanned the surrounding tables for his friend, but when he didn't spot him after looking at all the tables, he stopped looking. AJ was a big boy and could find his own way home. Probably already has, JC thought to himself.

His dry throat soon reminded him that he was thirsty, so he turned and walked towards the bar, deciding he'd have one more drink before he cabbed it home. JC waited patiently for the man in front of him to collect his drink before stepping up to place his own order.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a Popped Cherry, please." JC winked and smiled at the bartender, then turned around to prop his elbows on the bar while he waited, hips moving to the beat of the music that still thrummed through his veins. He hated when AJ left him like this. Since he was already at the club, he wanted to dance, but he hated to be by himself. JC always felt he had more fun on nights out if he were with someone. Sighing to himself, he began looking around for an empty table. He'd just finish his drink and go home, JC decided, he had some painting to finish up anyway.

Unfortunately, JC soon noticed, there weren't any empty tables to be had. This late in the evening, most of them were full of groups of people. Some were people relaxing after a long week at work, rumpled button ups and khakis while others were looking to hook up, adorned with an abundance of leather and glitter. Not that JC faulted either of those groups, if AJ hadn't dressed him, he'd probably be rumpled as well, and he wouldn't mind getting laid, either. It had been a few months since he'd taken a night off and at least that long since he'd gotten off with the help of someone other than himself.

JC slowed his gaze as he watched the next group of people come through the door of the club. His attention had been caught by blond spiked hair, but he couldn't see anything other than that, the way they were all crowded together. Must be another group of friends chilling out after a long week, he thought. They weren't dressed like most of the after work crowd already in here, however. JC grinned as he read the T-shirt of the guy leading the way over to the bar. It read 'Ass, the other vagina'. The bartender chose that moment to tap him on the shoulder.

JC turned around, pulled his money out and paid for his drink and was handed his glass. Turning back around, he realized that there were other people now standing behind him waiting to place their own drink orders, so JC moved over out of the way. Keeping his eyes open for a table, he walked around for a few minutes, hips still moving to the beat and singing along under his breath. A light tap on his shoulder reminded him that he wasn't the only person in the room.

"Excuse me," a Southern accented bass voice rumbled in his ear. JC turned around to see what the guy wanted and his jaw dropped. Gorgeous light green eyes met his own blue ones, and he let his gaze travel over the rest of the package. Dark brown hair spiked with blond tips, a very pretty hunter green silk shirt over a white wife beater, faded jeans that clung in all the right places and a body that made JC drool.

"How old are you?" he asked, bringing his attention back up to the guy's face. "Are you even old enough to be in here?"

The blond guy laughed, a deep, rich sound that resonated through JC's blood the same way the beat of the music had earlier. "I turned 21 yesterday. Wanna see my ID?"

"No, that's okay. You just don't look that old," JC smiled and laughed. "Um, what did you need?"

"Oh, I was going to ask if you'd like to join my friends and I," he said, pointing towards the back of the seating area. "A big group of people just left and we grabbed their table. When I noticed that you were just dancing around up here, I thought I'd offer you a place to sit if you wanted."

"I was actually just planning to finish my drink and head out." JC said, looking down, a small smile gracing his lips. "My friend that I came with left me here while I was dancing, so I figured I'd just go home."

"Aw, come on?" The drawled plea reached JC's ears as shivers ran up his spine and he could feel his eyes crinkled up as his smile widened. "The night is still young. Come hang out with us for a while and if you still want to leave after you meet my friends, I'll let you go. I might pout, but I'll let you leave."

JC laughed softly, and felt himself redden. He was usually the one who was making the advances on someone else, so this was a nice surprise. "Yeah, okay. But Momma always told me not to talk to strangers. My names JC. What's yours?" JC asked.

"I'm Lance," the blond said, taking JC's arm and lightly pulling him towards the table. "C'mon, let's get over there before Joey does something silly like shred a napkin into my drink or pours his out in my seat."

JC slowed his steps when he heard that, and looked at Lance to see if he was serious. "Your friends do stuff like that? Really?"

"Sure," Lance replied, shrugging. "but it's all in fun. He always smiles too big to actually get away with it. I've known him so long, I can read every expression on his face, especially his 'I'm up to something' look." Lance smirked. "I always make him buy me another drink or more pants when he ruins mine by pulling pranks like that. Soon, he'll owe me more than he's worth, and then I'll be a very happy man."

"Okay," JC smiled and followed Lance to his table, pushing his apprehension to the back of his mind. Hopefully Lance's friends wouldn't be assholes. If they were, JC planned to make his excuses as soon as possible, and hopefully he could convince Lance to come home with him when he left. He really didn't think Lance would have a problem with that. The guy had already been flirting, it didn't seem like it would be too much of a stretch to get Lance to come home with him.

They were already at the table when JC realized that the guy with the ass T-shirt he'd liked was sitting there. Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to him, sliding a warm hand up his thigh as they squeezed in together.

Pointing out each of his friends as he spoke, Lance introduced everyone at the table. "That's Joey, Brian, Kevin, Howie, and Nick. Guys, this is JC."

JC smiled to himself as he tried to remember the names to go with the faces, smiling at the fact that Joey was the one wearing the fun shirt. "I like your shirt, cat," JC said, grinning. "My friend AJ would love it."

"Cat?" Joey asked. "Is that some new way to call me a pussy?" Joey asked, menacing look on his face. Oh, no, JC felt his stomach clench and took a sip of his drink to cover his nerves, the scent of the cherries making him nauseous. Joey directed his glare over to Lance. "Ow, you fucker, what was that for?"

"Don't pick on my date," Lance said, squeezing JC's thigh reassuringly, before turning to look at him. "He didn't mean that."

JC coughed and looked back at Lance. "Look, maybe this isn't a good idea. I'll leave you my number and you can call me later, okay?" He shifted in his seat as Lance's hand travelled farther up.

"How about I just come with you?" Lance asked, hesitant smile on his face. "We'll go see what kind of fun we can get into at your place."

"I don't want you to have to leave your friends. I'll answer if you call, I promise." JC stuttered out.

"I don't mind leaving them, JC. We were just going to get drunk anyway and I can do that anytime now." Lance rubbed his thumb lightly over the crotch of JC's pants. "I may never see you again, and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Yeah, okay. You can come with me." JC wiggled a little until Lance removed his hand before standing. He leaned over the table to shake everyones hand and tell them goodnight. Looking down at Lance, he asked, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here and see if I can make my birthday wish come true." Lance replied, standing to take JC's hand. "I'll see you later, guys."


End file.
